Electronic devices used today often have displays that present users with images which may include menus or lists of items. A user may need to make selections from the presented items. Accordingly, graphical user interfaces have been developed to allow a user to make such selections.
However, some electronic devices may present a user with a whole series of such menus or lists of items, such that the use of such devices may be complicated and difficult for a user, resulting in frustration or even rejection of the device. Many devices use such menus or lists, such as personal data assistants, cameras, VCRs, computers, cable television interfaces, home security systems, etc. Users often become frustrated with such devices because of the complicated menus that lead to more menus, and the difficulty navigating among the different levels that may be presented.
Further, many of these devices have screens or monitors that have limited space. Manufacturers of such devices have found it difficult to present a user with an interface that allows a user to easily navigate among complex levels of menus or lists due to the limited screen size and complicated menus.
Accordingly, what is needed is an interface that enables a user to easily make selections, to easily navigate through different levels, and to provide effective space management of the limited amount of screen space.